Seeing Frozen
by Arristo
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Eileen decides to take Rigby to see a movie. Some Rigleen and Mordegaret (Mordecai and Margaret will watch the movie after Rigby and Eileen) Rated K Plus to slight T for some minor language here and there. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM FROZEN!
1. Let's see the Movie! Part One

HI! I'm alive! You have no idea how much I missed you!

Anyways, Happy Valentine's day! I decided to post something up! Hope you like it!

WARNING: Contains spoilers from Frozen! If you haven't seen it yet, don't read unless you dare too!

P.S. Frozen is THE BEST movie in the history of history! :D :D :D

* * *

_Raha ringtone pick your phone! Raha ringtone pick up your phone! Raha ringtone pick up-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Rigby! Happy Valentine's day!"

"Oh hey Eileen. You too. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just sitting here, watching tv. What about you?"

"Same here."

"Oh cool. So, anyways... You doing anything at all tonight? Maybe... seven-ish...?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, I'm not, but do you wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Hmm... Sure, what movie?"

"Let's just say that it'll be a Valentine's day surprise."

"Aw what? C'mon tell me the movie!"

"Nope! You gotta find out later!"

Rigby sighed, "Oh fine. See you at seven then?"

"Yeah, but get there at least a half hour earlier. Seats are gonna be tough."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

Rigby hung up and sighed, looking at the clock. It read **3:15 PM. **He still had time.

He then plopped back onto the couch and proceeded watching tv. _I wonder what movie Eileen's gonna take me too.._ He thought.

* * *

Rigby arrived at the theatre, parking the cart and placing the keys in his pocket. After telling Mordecai, he was now dressed in a nice t-shirt and jeans.

He spotted Eileen and waved to her. She waved back. The mole was dressed in a nice blue blouse and a white skirt. "So, tell me! What movie?"

Eileen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Guess." She pointed at the several movie posters. Rigby looked around.

"The Lego Movie?"

"Nope. Try again!"

"Um... Godzilla vs Robot-Andriod-Cyborg?"

"Uh-uh."

"Robocop?"

"Nah..."

"Endless Love? Ick..."

Eileen chuckled, "No."

"Bite-Sized Minecraft 4!"

Eileen facepalmed. "That's not even on here Rigby."

"Oh."

"Here's a hint. It's already out and the poster's blue."

Rigby looked around and spotted a poster with a city that snow was falling down on. The sky was hinted blue. "Winter's Tale?" Rigby guessed.

"Close."

Rigby groaned and looked around, until he found a poster that caught his eye. It was very, very blue.

"...Frozen?"

Eileen nodded. "Yep!"

"Isn't that for kids?"

Eileen rolled her eyes. "Trust me, when you go in the theatre, there's more than just kids Rigby. Besides, I promise you'll love it!"

Rigby gave a small sigh. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Eileen waited in line patiently, staring at the menu to decide what size popcorn she should get. As each person at the counter left, Eileen got closer. Soon, she was second in line. Just then, Rigby ran over to her, having to had used the restroom. "Hey, I'm back." he said, catching his breath. "Oh good, just in time. Do you want your own popcorn? I usually get seasoning on it, so I wasn't sure." said Eileen. "Sure, I prefer plain." Rigby nodded. "And a cup of cola too... please." Rigby remembered about manners, at least, for that moment. "Okay, you should go find seats. It's really gonna get full." said Eileen, pointing to the theatre room. "Sure." Rigby raced to the doors and went inside, and his eyes popped as he saw the theatre packed, half adults, a quarter kids, and the other quarter tweens/teens. Rigby scanned the theatre and managed to find only one row that was half full. So he raced to there, but bumped into an old couple. "Hey watch it! I was just gonna sit there!" The old woman shouted at him, bapping him on the head with her cane.

"Ow! Uh, no I was." Rigby rubbed his head. "What?!" The woman asked, suddenly deaf. Rigby, biting his lip in laughter, then replied, "I said that your seats are over there." he pointed over to a full row, specifically, a young man with dark hair and his friends. "Oh, sorry!" She said, and she and her old husband left to the row. Soon, there was a yelp, followed by another and a whole bunch of laughter. Rigby laughed as he sat in the middle of the row, watching as the old woman literally sat on the dark-haired man's lap and her husband sat on one of his friends lap right next to her. "Hey! Get off me!" The dark-haired man yelled out, along with his other friend yelped as the old man sat on him. "Shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie!" the old man shouted, looking at the screen, which was just playing advertisements. "God, what's the plot of this? Wing Kingdom? No, wait, now it's Steak me Amadeus, that ol' fancy restaurant."

Rigby laughed as he sat in the middle of the middle row. "Ah, perfect view." Rigby relaxed, holding an arm out and setting it on the empty chair next to him for Eileen.

Just a few minutes, Eileen came in, carrying the snacks and drinks. Spotting Rigby she came over and made her way to her seat. "Wow, how'd you get the best seats?" Eileen asked as she give Rigby his cola and popcorn. Rigby laughed and pointed at the old couple that were _still_ sitting on the two men and explained what had happened. When he was done, Eileen couldn't help but laugh, "Rigby, that wasn't too nice... But that was pretty funny." Rigby grinned and ate some of his popcorn. "So, what seasoning did you get?" he asked. Eileen chewed her popcorn for a second before swallowing and replied, "White cheddar. It's actually really good." That peaked Rigby's curiosity, and extended his paw. "Can I try?"

Eileen nodded and handed him three pieces of popcorn. Rigby popped one in his mouth and chewed slowly before popping the rest in his mouth._ Hmm, not bad. It's okay... _He thought.

Then the lights began to dim and everyone began shushing one another, taking their seats. When all was settled, the screen popped up a message: **Please put on your 3-D glasses now**

Everyone obeyed and did so. Rigby grabbed his glasses and placed them on. Eileen did so over her own glasses, fitting perfectly.

The previews then began to roll.

* * *

As the last preview ended, the screen went dark and then a song began to play (Vuelie Cantus). The Walt Disney castle and Disney Animation Studios logos began showing up too. Eileen smiled at the use of the song, knowing that it was cultural, and turned to see Rigby looking utterly confused. Eileen giggled quietly and whispered to him, "It's culture Rigby. The movie takes place in Norway, Europe." Rigby then made a silent, "Oh..." and looked back to see falling snowflakes. "Whoa..." Rigby awed, and began leaning forward, waving at them. Eileen smiled. Then one snowflake stood in it's place and sat in the middle of the 'O' in Frozen title card. Then the song ended and movie showed ice. It looked as if everyone was underneath a wall of it. Then, deep, echoing footsteps were heard as a black figure came walking on it, raised its arms and literally plunged a saw into the ice. "Whoa!" Rigby jumped, as well as many others. "Cool!"

More men dressed in warm black clothing appeared, all cutting at the ice to harvest it. Then, they began to sing a tune.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining_  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_See the beauty sharp and sheer _A little boy with blonde hair and a small reindeer calf was now seen, munching on a carrot. They seemed to be best buddies.  
_Split the ice apart_  
_And break the frozen heart_

_Watch your step! Let it go!_

___Watch your step! Let it go! _They repeated, grabbing ice chunks with their tools, all except the little boy who's tool let go of the small ice cube.

_Beautiful, powerful, dangerous,_  
_Ice has a magic can't be controlled_  
_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_  
_Stronger than a hundred men_

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining_  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_Has a frozen heart worth mining _The ice harvesters kept collecting ice.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_

The boy finally succeeded in getting his ice cube, nearly falling back but the reindeer caught him.

_There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_Split the ice apart_  
_Beware the frozen heart_

The ice harvesters left on their sled, ice chunks loaded on it, as well as the little boy, who loaded his ice cube onto his tiny sled and sat on it while Sven held a lantern his mouth and pulled the sled. "Come one Sven!" said the boy, looking to the sky that was filled with Aurora Borealis.

* * *

A little girl slept soundly on her bed, with white hair in a braid and a blue head ribbon. Seconds later...

"Elsa! Psst!" A small head popped up and another little girl with red hair and tied into small ponytails clambered onto her bed, shaking her. "Elsa! Wake up wake up wake up!"

Everyone awed. Eileen smiled widely. "Aww, she's so cute!" She whispered.

"Anna... Go back to sleep..." Elsa said.

Anna sighed and fell onto her sister. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa smiled, shoving Anna off the bed. Anna landed on the ground and thought carefully until she got an idea. She gasped.

Anna climbed back on and opened one of Elsa's eyelids. "You wanna build a snowman?"

This time, Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon, c'mon!" Anna pulled Elsa, running down the stairs while Elsa tried to shush Anna. They came into the ballroom and ran the center of it. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cried, laughing. Elsa smiled and rubbed her fingers, then waved her hands in a circle, producing snowflakes that formed around a snowball.

"Whoa..." Rigby said.

"Ready?" Elsa asked, where Anna nodded in reply. Elsa then threw the snowball to the ceiling and it burst, creating snowflakes that fell from the ceiling with no cloud. "This is amazing!" Anna giggled, running around. "Watch this!" Elsa said, and tapped her foot, turning the floor into and ice rink. Anna laughed, sliding.

The two then played in the snow, building a snowman named Olaf, dancing around the floor and sliding on the snow.

"Tickle bumps!" Anna cried as she and Elsa slid down a snow slide. Anna landed in a snow pile and giggled, leaping up. "Hang on!" Elsa said, pushing her hands out that made snow platforms for Anna to jump on. Anna giggled as she jumped, "Catch me!"

Elsa kept making platforms, but as she did, Anna went faster. "Again!" she cried.

"Wait!" Elsa cried, trying to keep up with her sister. "Slow down!" Suddenly she slipped on the ice and fell back just as Anna jumped in mid air. "Anna!" Elsa cried, shooting out ice to save her sister's fall. But instead...

It hit Anna in her head.

Everyone in the audience gasped quietly.

Anna landed on snow, sliding gently to the ground, unconscious. Elsa gasped. Eileen covered her mouth with one hand. Rigby winced a bit at Anna's hit, eye's wide.

Elsa ran to her sister and held her head in her lap. "Anna..." she gasped. Suddenly a streak of Anna's hair turned white.

"MOMMA, POPPA!" Elsa cried, hugging Anna as she sobbed without producing any tears. From her foot, her ice took a dangerous toll, freezing everything in the ballroom except for the two little girls.

Rigby's eyes widened he saw the ice. _Holy crap..._ He thought, feeling a wave of chills.

"You're okay Anna. I got you." Elsa said in a soothing voice, trying to calm herself as well. The doors then burst open and the king and queen stood there. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The king cried, while the queen saw Anna and raced to her. "It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa said, whispering the last part to her sister and hugging her tight. The queen took Anna into her arms and cried, "She's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go." The king said...

* * *

_Do you want to build a snowman? _Little Anna knocked on Elsa's door and sang.  
_Come on, let's go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away  
_  
_We used to be best buddies _Anna played with her two dolls alone in the ballroom that deeply resembled her and Elsa.  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you want to build a snowman_  
_It doesn't have to be a snowman... _Anna placed her lips against the keyhole as she sang that sentence. Rigby and some others laughed.

"Go away Anna." Elsa's voice finally broke through the door. Anna's smiled faded and she sang sadly, _Okay, bye... _She walked away. "Aww..." Eileen said sadly.

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, little Elsa sat at her window, placing her hands down, which caused some ice to rise on it. She gasped, pulling away.

"The gloves will help." The King slid on white gloves for Elsa. "See? Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it..." Elsa continued.

"Don't let it show." They finished the sentence together.

Four years passed and a nine year old Anna knocked on Elsa's door. Her hair was longer and was plaited into pigtails.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_Or ride our bike around the halls? _Anna stood on her bike as it rolled down the stairs, crashing into a standing knight armor.  
_I think some company is overdue..._  
_I've started talking to_  
_The pictures on the walls_

"Hang in there Joan." She laid on the couch and pointed to a Joan of Arc painting.

_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms_ Anna laid on the floor against the clock  
_Just watching the hours tick by  
_  
Anna then clicked her tongue, imitating the clock's ticking noise.

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, twelve year old Elsa walked to the corner. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" She said to her parents, and stared at her gloved hands, terrified. A part of the wall was covered with frost. "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down..." The King then reached out to Elsa, but she reeled back shouting, "No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you..." And her parents just looked at her sadly.

Rigby frowned. "That's harsh."

Six more years passed and Anna, now fifteen, slid by Elsa's door, but hesitated before walking on. She ran to her parents and hugged them. "See you in two weeks!"

"Huh, where are they going?" said Rigby. Eileen shrugged.

A few minutes later the King and Queen walked down the stairs, where eighteen year old Elsa curtsied to them. "Do you have to go?" she asked, afraid. "You'll be fine Elsa." The King assured her.

The scene changed to the two royals boarding a ship, and then to where the ship was sailing through a storm. Suddenly a wave caught the boat...

And it capsized, sinking into the water, nothing left to remain.

"Oh man..." Rigby moaned in sadness. "They're dead."

Eileen gave a small gasp. They were dead!

The scene showed the kingdom of Arendelle mourning the deaths of the King and Queen. Anna was then walking through the hallway, dressed in black, herading to Elsa's door.

She knocked.

"Elsa?" she said.

_Please, I know you're in there_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say have courage_  
_And I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do? _Anna slid to the floor, leaning against the wooden door. She waited in silence, but no response._  
_  
_Do you want to build a snowman? _Anna then closed her eyes. On the other side of the door, Elsa sat in the same place as Anna, and closed her own eyes. Her room was now completely covered in frost, snowflakes completely still in mid-air. Elsa hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms, sobbing. Back on the other side, Anna was still there, copying Elsa as she brought her knees up too...

"Aw..." Rigby sighed.

Eileen sniffed a bit and sighed.

* * *

Three Years later, eighteen year old Anna was running through the halls, shouting, "It's coronation day!"

_T__he window is open _Anna watched as all the doors and windows open up, letting in the light.  
_So's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates? _Some servants carried in plates to the ballroom._  
_  
_For years I have roamed these empty halls _Anna ran through the hallways.  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally, they're opening up the gates _She slid down the spiraling staircase railing._  
_  
_There'll be real, actual people_ She shook the hand of a rusty knight's armor, which fell off as she did.  
_It'll be totally strange_ Wincing she placed it back and ran off.  
_But wow am I so ready for this change _Anna stared out the window and climbed onto the swing that the servants used to wash windows.

_For the first time in forever _She pulled on the rope, going higher and seeing the ships sail into the fjord and to the harbor.  
_There'll be music, there'll be light  
_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night _She swung back and forth._  
_  
_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy _Anna was now in the castle gardens.  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone  
_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone... _Anna held three ducklings in her hands.

Rigby was starting to get a wee bit tired of the songs and was falling asleep. Eileen saw this and chucked a few pieces of popcorn at his face. "Ow! Hey!" Rigby jumped, whispering loudly. Eileen pointed at the screen. Rigby mumbled and looked back at the movie.

* * *

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna." Twenty one year old Elsa said, walking away as she tried to hide her hand that had no glove on since Anna pulled it off.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out?" Anna continued, while Elsa tried her best to keep in her temper.

"What are you so afraid of?!" Anna then screamed. "I said ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled and turned, suddenly releasing a wave of ice with her gloveless hand that made a barrier of ice spikes. Everyone jumped back from it. Elsa stood there, realizing what she had done.

"Oh no..." Eileen gulped.

"Oh shi...znit..." Rigby gulped.

"Sorcery... I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke whispered.

"Elsa..." Anna said quietly, stunned.

Elsa reached for the doorknob and ran out, leaving everyone to stare in horror...

(Small time skip)

Elsa reached the outskirts of the castle, reaching the small beachside that was next to the ocean. not far away was the forest. But Elsa couldn't walk on water. "Elsa!" Anna's voice rang out. Elsa turned, taking some steps back, knowing that they were going to find her. As she stepped back, ice formed at her feet. She gasped as the ice spread, making a small half-circle on the water by the sand.

A pathway for her escape.

Just then Anna and Hans (Anna's fiancé that she had just met not even a few hours ago, btw.) came out of the castle door. "Wait, please!" Anna cried. Elsa gasped and turned to her, then looking back to the ice. Gingerly she placed her foot on it, and her powers hardened the ice, making it sturdy enough to walk on.

"Is she gonna go?" Rigby muttered to himself.

Elsa realized that it was her only option to keep Anna away. For this moment, it was time to trust her powers that stood in front of her with open arms. So with a deep breath, she put her trust into her powers and...

She ran.

"Oh. She did." Rigby said.

Her ice formed as she stepped across the water, making sure to not let her fall into the water. Elsa kept running, getting nearer to the forest.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna cried, but her sister didn't listen. Anna tried running after her but slipped on the ice, not able to get any further. Hans caught her. "No..." she murmured as she watched her sister disappear.

Hans then said, "The fjord..." The two turned to see that the ice Elsa created was spreading, freezing the ocean over as well as the ships. Snow began to fall gently from the sky.

"Uh oh..." Rigby and Eileen both said. They looked at each other for a second before looking back at the movie.

* * *

Elsa walked through the snow, climbing higher onto the mountain. She was very, very far from Arendelle. But she was alone. And she wasn't gonna hurt anyone as far as she knew.

_T__he snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen _Elsa looked on at the mountains.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see _Elsa pretended to be her father  
_Be the good girl, you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well now they know _Elsa took off her glove and threw it, the wind taking it far away. She no longer cared. She was alone.

_Let it go, let it go Elsa formed snowflakes from her hands._  
_Can't hold it back anymore _She waved her hand, and a snowman formed. "Hey..." Rigby squinted. Something was familiar about that snowman...  
_Let it go, let it go Elsa formed form patterns of snow. _Rigby reached out again as it popped out of the screen  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway _Elsa then undid the cloaks' clasp and it flew away with the wind.

"Okay, it has got to be cold. How can she stand it?" Rigby muttered.

"She's the snow queen. What do you think?" Eileen giggled at Rigby's stupidity.

Elsa walked towards the chasm that sat between the mountains.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small _She walked backwards, staring at the mountain view.  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all _She turned back around and ran.  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through _Elsa then created a snow, short staircase that started at the edge of the chasm.  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free _She stepped onto the first stair and ice formed. Elsa then ran up the stairs.

_Let it go, let it go _She grabbed the railings and the ice staircase grew as she ran. "Wow, cool!" said Rigby.  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go _She came up to the flat part of the mountain.  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand She stomped on the ground, where a large, beautiful snowflake formed underneath her. "_Whoa..." Rigby said with much awe. Eileen did the same.  
_and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

Now it was time for the fun part. Elsa raised up her arms and the platform grew, walls forming, ice spreading in all directions. A castle was being built. Rigby and Eileen 'oohed' and 'awed' at the castle that was forming. This was no igloo...

_My power flurries through the air into the ground _She formed the walls and waved her hands around the snowflake inside the floor beneath her and raised her arms up  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_ The ice grew upwards, forming the ceiling.  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast _A grand ice chandelier formed just as the ceiling closed off.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past! _Elsa took off her tiara and threw it away, not caring what happened to it.

_Let it go, let it go _Elsa undid her bun and placed her braid on her left shoulder, combing her bangs back.  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn _Her ice formed patterns on her dress, changing it.  
_Let it go, let it go _She held out her arms and waved her right one, forming a beautiful ice cape.  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day _Elsa walked out to her balcony, now completely changed and very beautiful in her beautiful ice dress and cape. "Mother Hubbard..." Rigby gaped at the sight. His pupils grew a bit and he drooled a tiny bit. Eileen sighed. Elsa was now very, very pretty.  
_Let the storm rage on! _The camera zoomed back, showing Elsa's grand castle of ice. _DOUBLE WHOA!_ Rigby thought.  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

And she turned right around, swishing her cape and the doors slammed shut.

"Whoa mother... Okay, I give up. She's badass." Rigby stared. Eileen smiled._ That was an awesome part! _she thought.(A/N: IKR Eileen?! :D )

* * *

Part Two coming tomorrow. It's so late... -_- *sleepy*

R&R please!

~Arristo~


	2. Let's See the movie! Part 2

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." said Kristoff.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." Olaf, now alive, closed his eyes and entered his summery dream world.

Rigby looked at him weirdly. "But, won't he melt in summer?" he muttered to himself.

"That's what makes him cute." Eileen smiled. She was already starting to love Olaf.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz _Olaf sang in a meadow as a bumblebee passed by and he picked up a dandelion and shook it, the seeds flying away.

_A__nd I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink in my hand, _Olaf was now at a beach, holding an iced drink and wearing shades. Rigby and Eileen laughed at the same time and looked at each other. They immediately turned away, slightly blushing.

_my snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer. _He held out his metal sheet and pretended to tan himself. "Oh man, he's gonna get more than tanned..." said Rigby. Everyone laughed.

_I'll finally see a summer breeze,__ blow away a winter storm. _The snowman was now in a boat, sailing on a calm, blue ocean.

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_

_And I can't wait to see,_ Olaf hopped happily around his 'buddies', which were snowmen (and women) made of sand.

_what my buddies all think of me._

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be _

_in summer! _Olaf grabbed a cane and a hat, as well as a seagull, and danced.

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_ Olaf danced with his hat and cane with the seagull. Rigby laughed at that part. Eileen giggled.

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_  
_Put 'em together it just makes sense! _Olaf was suddenly in a large bucket with hot water and a cup of hot cocoa with a small snowman that had only a head.

Now everyone cracked up at that. Rigby snickered, slightly not getting it but still laughing anyway.

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, _Olaf hopped through a meadow.  
_But put me in summer and I'll be a — _He stopped, facing a puddle. Everyone laughed, and cracked up more when he said the next line._  
happy snowman!_

Eileen covered her mouth with a smile, laughing behind it.

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,_  
_Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam. _Olaf laid down a blanket in a meadow and relaxed on it, steam coming off his body.

_Oh the sky would be blue, _He held his arm up to the sky._  
and you guys will be there _too Now next to him Anna, Kristoff and Sven were there on a blanket. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other weirdly as they held giant sandwiches, while Sven didn't mind and munched on a cherry pie, his mouth covered in sticky cherry juice and bits of crust.

Eileen giggled at the reindeer. "He's like, I'm just here and eating pie! I don't care!" said Rigby. "Exactly what I was thinking!" said Eileen, blushing a bit.

_When I finally do what frozen things do  
in summer! _

_"_I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff.

"Don't you dare!" Anna smacked his arm.

The whole theatre was filled with laughter. Rigby laughed, "Tell him!"

"No way! He can't know!" Eileen laughed at Rigby, making them both crack up even more.

_In summer! _Olaf sung his last opera-like line and was now back in reality. He then pulled on Anna, saying, "So come on! Elsa's this way," He started walking happily away."Let's go bring back summer!" "I'm coming!" said Anna, happily, Sven following close behind. Kristoff just stoo there for a moment before saying, "Somebody's gotta tell him."

Rigby laughed with many others. "You should." said Rigby, earning a light smack on his arm from Eileen.

* * *

"What?" said Elsa.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter... everywhere." Anna replied sheepishly.

"Everywhere?!" Elsa gasped, setting off some snowflakes that began to fall from the ceiling.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna assured Elsa with a smile.

"No I can't! I-I don't know how!" Elsa cried, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Sure you can! I know you can!" Anna encouraged her sister.

_'Cause for the first time in forever, _Anna smiled and started nearing her sister, hoping to take her home._  
__Ohhh __I'm such a fool!_ _I can't be free! _Elsa lamented. The snowflakes were starting to spin.

_You don't have to be afraid... _Anna told her sister.  
_No escape from the storm inside of me! _The snow was now picking up some speed, a small blizzard being born. "That's not good." said Eileen.

_We can work this out together! _Anna's pigtails were flying with the wind of the blizzard._  
__I can't control the curse! _sang Elsa.

_We'll reverse the storm you've made _Anna walked her way closer to Elsa_  
__Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! _Elsa cried as she turned to her sister, then combed her fingers through her hair nervously.

_Don't panic!_  
_There's so much fear! _Elsa looked at her reflection in the ice

_We'll make the sun shine bright!_  
_You're not safe here!_ Elsa cried out to her sister, trying to get as far from her as possible.

_We can face this thing together! _The blizzard was now in full motion, the snow and wind revolving at a tremendous held up her hands to block the snow from her face, her dress and cloak shaking in the wind, and tried to come closer.  
_No!_

_We can change this winter weather!_  
_AHHHHHHHH... _Elsa sang as held her head in her hands that soon turned to fists, turning along with the storm as an overwhelming amount of power rose inside her

_And everything will be fine..._

_I CAAAAAAAAAN'T! _Elsa spun once again before getting onto her knees, but then she suddenly rose as her body shot out a great amount of ice, covering the whole area.

..Including Anna.

Eileen gasped, "No."

Rigby winced, "Oh man..."

Anna let out a gasp as the ice shot through her chest and heart. Pain seared though it, cold and hot at the same time. She clutched her heart, stumbling to stay standing. Elsa breathed heavily due to the power taking up a good amount of her energy. "Ah!" Anna gasped out as he knelt to the ground, still clutching her heart. Confused Elsa turned to Anna and gasped, eyes widened as she saw her sister hurt. "ANNA!" a male voice called out. Elsa saw Kristoff run and slide in too Anna, Olaf running behind him. "Are you okay?" He helped Anna up, who replied, "I-I'm okay." she stood up and gave a glare at her sister. "I'm fine." "Who is this?" Elsa asked, but then shook her head. "Wait, it-it doesn't matter, just..." She stepped back and looked away, holding her hands to her chest. The walls were hinting red and black spikes crawled within them. "You have to go."

Eileen's eyes widened as she saw the red and black, taking a quick glance at Rigby, who squinted at the walls but then managed to, remembering what the elder troll had said. The red was...

Fear.

"No, I know we can figure this out, together!" Anna pleaded to her sister to come back with her. "HOW?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me!" Elsa questioned, frustrated and upset. The spikes in the walls grew bigger.

"Anna, I think we should go." Kristoff said, pulling Anna gently towards the exit. Anna freed herself however from his grasp. "No, I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"Yes, you are." said Elsa, and with a wave of her hands, she shot out ice onto the ground, cowering back as an enormous ice golem grew from it. Anna and Kristoff gasped as it grew, while Olaf smiled widely at the creation of a new snowman.

Eileen chuckled at Olaf.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were walking together as Olaf was lying on Sven.

Anna shivered a bit, a large part of her hair had turned white due to Elsa's powers. "Are you cold?" asked Kristoff. "A little." said Anna. Kristoff suddenly reached out to wrap an arm around her, but hesitated and pulled back. "Aww, how sweet." said Eileen. "Chicken." said Rigby. "Make a move!" "Shh!" said Eileen. "He's nervous!"

"So? He should do something!"

"Give him time!"

"...Hey, who does that remind you of?"

...SMACK!

"OW!"

"Don't be mean to him or I'm telling him!"

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Good, now shhh!"

"Uh, wait! Uh, come here!" Kristoff then led Anna to some geysers that gave off warm steam. "Ooh..." Anna held her hands out and warmed herself. The two then kept walking. "So, uh, about my friends," said Kristoff. "Well, I say friends, but they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven until, you know, they kinda took us in." "They did?" said Anna. "Yeah. I don't wanna scare you, they can be a little inappropriate. And," Kristoff laughed a bit. "Loud, very loud."

He continued on, "They're also stubborn, at times, and a little overbearing," As he rambled on, Anna's smile grew wider. "And heavy, I mean, really, really heavy, which you know, but-you know-you get-they're fun-I mean-"

"Kristoff! They sound wonderful." Anna stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. She gave him a confident smile. Kristoff stopped stuttering and sighed. "Okay then." He then walked ahead and turned around with his arms outstretched. He was standing in front of a clearing with multiple round rocks scattered all over the place. "Meet my family!" he said and turned around, greeting the rocks. "Hey guys." he waved to them. Sven followed him happily.

"They're rocks..." said Anna, not believing what she was seeing. Olaf was staring at Kristoff, who said, "You are a sight for sore eyes!", with wide eyes, leaning towards Anna and whispered, "He's craaaazy...!"

Everyone laughed, and little giggles were heard from the kids.

Kristoff then turned to a large rock. "Hey! Whoa! I didn't even recognize you there! You lost so much weight!" Sven stood and looked at the rock too.

"I'll distract him while you run." said Olaf, and then said happily with a wave of his arm. "Hi Sven's family! It's nice, to meet you!" He patted a nearby rock and whispered to Anna, who was still staring at Kristoff, seriously, "Because I love you Anna I insist you run!" Giggles were heard in the audience. He then turned back to the rock. "I understand you're love experts? Oh!" He whispered again, "Why aren't you running?!"

"Uh... Okay, well I'm gonna go..." Anna then turned and proceeded to run away. "GO!" said Olaf.

"No no no Anna! Wait!" Kristoff called out, and then suddenly, the rocks began to move. Anna gasped, wondering what was going on. "Kristoff?" Anna dodged a few rocks that were rolling towards Kristoff. The one that Olaf was talking to rolled away, and Olaf gasped with glee, running after it.

Eileen chuckled.

Kristoff held his arms out as the rocks all circled around him and Sven. Then suddenly, the rocks popped up into trolls, Bulda in the front (The mother that adopted Kristoff.). "Kristoff's home!" The shouted happily. All the trolls rejoiced. Anna just stared.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf joined in randomly. "Wait. Kristoff?" Olaf asked, confused. A troll nodded. "Pfft!" Rigby guffawed.

"Aw let me look at ya!" a female troll took Kristoff's hand. "Take off your clothes! I'll wash them!" said Bulda, pulling at his pants. "Ah! No no, I'm going to keep my clothes on." said Kristoff, embarrassed a bit. Some people laughed while some kids eww'd. "Look, it's great to see you all, but where's Grand Pabbie?" he asked.

"He's napping." said a baby troll. "But look! I grew a mushroom!" he turned and showed a brown mushroom on his back. "I earned my fire crystal." said another baby, holding up a red, glowing crystal. "I passed a kidney stone." said a male troll, grumpy. The adults laughed, some cringing. Eileen hissed, cringing. "Ouch."

"Kristoff! Pick me up!" another baby troll said and jumped into Kristoff's hands. "You're getting big! Good for you!" Kristoff grunted as another troll hopped on his shoulders.

"Trolls... They're trolls!" Anna finally realized. Everyone heard and turned to her, blinking twice before Bulda cried, "He's brought a girl!"

Everyone laughed.

"A GIRL!" Everyone cried happily, while they picked up Anna and passed her to Kristoff, who caught her. "What's going on?" she asked. "I've learned to just roll with it." said Kristoff, putting her down. Eileen chuckled at the pun. "Let me see!" Bulda came to Anna. "Bright eyes! Working nose, strong teeth! Yes, yes! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" Kristoff buried his face in his hands. "Wait wait wait!" Anna said. "You got it all wrong, that's not why I brought her here!" Kristoff added. "Right! We're not-I'm not-!" Anna chuckled nervously.

"What's the issue, dear?" Bulda asked Anna_. "_Why are you holding back from such a man?_"_

___Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

"What?" said Kristoff.

_Or the grumpy way he talks? _The troll underneath her, named Cliff and the adoptive father of Kristoff, added. "Oh, no!" Anna replied, trying to explain.

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his _feet? Another troll grabbed Kristoff's foot.

"Hey!" Kristoff shook off the troll and stumbled back.

_And though we know he washes __well - he always ends up sort of smelly. _Another troll was lifted up and grabbed Kristoff's arm, smelling him and fell backwards dramatically. "Ew." said Eileen with a smile.

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_S__ensitive and sweet! _Bulda and Cliff grabbed the corners of Kristoff's mouth and pulled it, making him smile. He chuckled nervously through it. "That's nice but-" Anna started but then Kristoff started rolling away as a troll underneath him turned back into a rock and rolled back.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_ _So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar reindeer,_  
_His thing with the reindeer. _Two baby trolls jumped and swung on Sven's antlers, making him smile.

_That's a little outside of nature's laws! _"This isn't about me!" cried Kristoff.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_ Olaf was dancing happily, laughing with the baby trolls.

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we please just Stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." said Kristoff.

"I'll say! So tell me, dear," Bulda said, leaning against Kristoff's shoulder. _Is it the way that he runs scared? _She held him as he fell back and pushed him towards the other troll.

_Or that he's socially impaired? _The troll covered Kristoff's ears.

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods! _said a baby troll that Kristoff caught._ "_I did not need to know that." Anna said while Kristoff scoffed and turned red, denying it and dropping the troll. Everyone laughed. "Eww!" said Eileen. Rigby just stared with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.

_Are you holding back your_ _f__ondness due to his unmanly blondness? _Another male troll took off Kristoff's beanie and rubbed his hand through Kristoff's hair, making Anna giggle. Then he was pushed back, but Kristoff was caught by some trolls.

_Or the way he covers _

_Up that he's the honest goods? _They threw him again and rolled up into rocks, forming a heart.

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_ Kristoff landed on his feet near Sven and started patting his ear before scratching it vigorously, Sven doing the same behind his own ear.

_He's got a couple of bugs _"No I don't!" cried Kristoff. "Ew!" Eileen laughed. So did Rigby. "Aw sick!"

_His isolation is confirmation _Some stacks of trolls walked towards Kristoff.

_O__f his desperation for human hugs _And they wrapped him in a hug. "Aww." said Anna with a smile.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, _The trolls were now divided, one side female and one side male, and three of each held some vine lassoes, twirling them and throwing them.

_But we know what to do _The lassoes then caught Anna and Kristoff.

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you! _The female trolls pulled Anna towards them and the males pulled Kristoff. Anna laughed, "Whoa!" as she was spun. Kristoff said, "Stop it stop it stop it- ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!"

The male trolls in front of him blinked twice, making people giggle, before huddling up.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, _sang one troll

_That's a minor thing. _said another one

_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. _Another troll added.

_And by the way, I don't see no ring!_ A baby troll butted in and wiggled his finger. Eileen giggled, as well as everyone else.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt. _The male trolls tried to dress Kristoff in green garments and held bowls of food, despite Kristoff trying to stop them  
_Get the fiancé out of the way _They all sang  
_and_ _The whole thing will be fixed _They smiled widely, while Kristoff groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"They just won't get it." said Eileen, smiling.

Meanwhile, Anna was with the female trolls.

_We're not sayin' you can change him, _Bulda sang to Anna  
_'Cause people don't really change._  
_We're only saying that love's a force _Bulda took Anna's hands in hers, making Anna get on her knees._  
__That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad, __or scared, or stressed._ As Bulda sang that line, Anna thought about it, and something familiar tugged at her brain. Eileen thought of it too.  
_Throw a little love their way! __(__Throw a little love their way...) _Bulda threw up flowers, and the female trolls gathered around Anna, dressing her in a leafy crown and cape, along with a crystal necklace.

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out their best!_ Kristoff turned to see Anna and mumbled, "Wow..." unaware that he was dressed to and a stick crown was placed on his head.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, A_ll the trolls sand, and Anna looked at Kristoff and giggled.

___That's what it's all about! _He looked down and looked back at her with a shrug.

_Father!_ _Sister!_ _Brother! _A male troll, a female and a baby troll sang, in that order, stacking on each other.

___We need each other  
to raise_ _Us up and round us out._

___Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But when push comes to shove. _Anna and Kristoff were pushed closer to each other, somewhat embarrassed.

_The only fixer-upper fixer _Olaf popped in and sang fast.  
_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

_True! true!_ _True, true, true! _The trolls dug a hole, built an arch and threw Anna and Kristoff in it.  
_Love (True love)  
__Love, love, love, love, love _The trolls danced around as they sang.  
_Love! (True love!)_

_True... _They stopped and held that note together.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-" said a troll priest named Gothi, holding a book.

"Wait, what!?" Anna finally said. Rigby guffawed and everyone's laughter followed after.

"You're getting married."

___Love! _Anna suddenly gasped and clutched her chest, losing her green garments as well her balance. "Anna!" Kristoff caught her, the garments falling off, as she fell half-conscious against him. Everyone gasped, including the audience. "Uh oh." said Rigby. "Oh no..." said Eileen.

"She's as cold as ice." said Kristoff.

Suddenly, a rock rolled towards them and popped up. "There is strange magic here." Pabbie, the Elder troll, said. "Grand Pabbie!" said Kristoff, relieved. "Come come! Bring her to me!" said Pabbie, and Kristoff obeyed, while Anna opened her eyes and placed her hands in Pabbie's. "Anna, your life is in danger," said Pabbie. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister! If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No." Anna gasped.

"But you can remove it right?" asked Kristoff.

"I cannot," Pabbie replied sadly. Kristoff's face fell. "I'm sorry Kristoff. If it were her head that would be easy! But, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love..." Anna repeated.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" Bulda suggested, and she and Cliff, as well as the rest of the trolls, kissed each other. A chorus of 'Ewww's were heard from the little kids, including Rigby. Eileen laughed to herself.

Anna then gasped again and more of her hair turned white. "Anna, we got to get you back to Hans." said Kristoff. Anna nodded weakly. "Hans..." she mumbled. "Pull us out Sven!" Kristoff told the reindeer, and Sven did. Kristoff carried Anna and mounted Sven. "Olaf, come on!" he called out. "I'm coming!" said the snowman, hopping on behind Kristoff.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" he exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing, including the kids. Rigby facepalmed and smiled, while Eileen laughed. "Who is this Hans?" Olaf continued, making everyone laugh more.

* * *

Hans set Anna down on the couch. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." Anna said. Hans thought about what she said and realized, "A true love's kiss..." He then gently cupped Anna's chin and held it up. She smiled and both leaned to each other, eyes closed, lips slightly extended.

Eileen waited for the kiss to happen while Rigby said, "Ick." and rolled his eyes.

Hans and Anna were just inches from each other, when Hans opened his eyes and stopped, and said...

"Oh Anna."

Anna opened her eyes in confusion.

"If only there were someone out there who loved you." Hans walked away to the window. "What?" Anna gasped quietly, her mind still registering what he said.

Eileen gasped loudly, along with many others, covering her mouth. _What?_ she thought. She didn't see it coming. Rigby's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Neither did he. _Ohhhhhh...!_ He thought, knowing that shouting it would earn a look from Eileen.

"Y-you said you did." Anna croaked. Hans looked at the heavy snow outside and closed the curtains with a smirk. "As thirteenth in line, in my own kingdom I didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere." He started taking off his right glove.

"W-what are you talking about?" Anna looked at him, confused.

Hans licked his thumb and index finger and pinched the flame on the candle, taking it out. "As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her." He looked at Anna. "But you,"

"Hans!" Anna looked terrified, not believing what was happening.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that!" Hans picked up the water pitcher and walked to the fire. "I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa," He poured water onto the fire, steam rising as the water destroyed the flames. "Hans!" Anna gasped. Anna reached out to stop him but merely fell into the floor, too weak with a gasp of pain. "No, stop!"

Hans ignored her and continued, "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." He set down the empty jug of water and turned back to Anna, who still tried to plead him to stop it. He chuckled. "All there's left now is to, kill Elsa, and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa." said Anna angrily, but weakly. "No, you're no match for Elsa." He held Anna's head in his hand and faced her towards him. She resisted and looked away. "I, on the other hand, am the hero, who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He put on his glove again and walked away. Anna watched as he walked away. "You won't get away with this!" She said angrily. Hans opened the door to leave but looked at Anna again. "I already have." he smirked and left, closing and locking the door.

"What a skunkbag..." said Rigby.

Anna heaved herself up and ran to the door, grabbing its handles and jiggling them furiously. But she had no luck.

"Please! Somebody, help- Oh!" Anna cried but then she gasped as a wave a cold rushed through her, the curse taking it's final stage. Her hair turned completely white and she slid down to the floor, hugging herself and shivering. "Please... Please." she whispered.

"Oh no..." said Eileen softly.

* * *

Elsa, standing in the dungeon of the castle, looked outside the window at the raging blizzard. "No..." she whimpered, before her ice spread all over the walls. She looked at her chains that covered her hands, covered in frost. Immediately, she pulled on them, trying to break it. "Hurry up!" a voice called out. Elsa stopped and looked at the door. "She's dangerous." said another. It sounded like the guards. "Move quickly!"

"Careful!"

Elsa pulled harder, her ice spreading more and more. "Come on..." Eilen encouraged quietly.

"It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut."

Elsa pulled more.

"You got it..." said Rigby quietly.

Suddenly the walls began to collapse, and just as the door burst open, the guards dodged the dungeon walls falling apart. Rigby covered his eyes a bit with his arm at the 3-D effects.

Hans made his way through and looked angrily at the open wall, the chains that once held Elsa completely broken and shattered on the floor and covered in frost.

"Phew..." Eileen sighed.

The scene changed to Kristoff and Sven, who were walking away in the forest. Sven was lagging behind. The reindeer turned and looked at the frozen kingdom behind them and moaned, looking back at Kristoff. He then snorted and ran ahead, getting in front of Kristoff and snorted a few times. "What is it buddy?" Kristoff asked with little emotion. Sven then made Kristoff walk back. "Hey, watch it! What's the matter with you?" said Kristoff, surprised at Sven's behavior. Sven then snorted three times a bit angrily.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that." said Kristoff and proceeded to walk. However, Sven picked him up with his antlers and began walking back casually. "Ow! Stop it! Put me down!" Kristoff yelled, making everyone laugh. Sven did, throwing him on the ground. Rigby laughed.

Sven moaned again.

"No Sven! We're not going back." said Kristoff, wiping off his shirt. Sven gave a snort that read, 'Why not?'

"She's with her true love!" said Kristoff, a little sadness in his voice.

Sven then gave him a look that said, "...Really?", with half-closed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Everyone laughed.

Kristoff frowned. Then the duo felt a sharp wind blow. Kristoff held his arms up and looked towards where the wind was blowing. "What the?"

Over the Arendelle castle, a huge cloud was forming, snow erupting from it.

"Anna!" Kristoff gasped and immediately began running towards it. Sven caught up to him and grunted, where Kristoff jumped on his back, racing their way to Arendelle.

* * *

"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans shouted. Elsa's mind gathered what he said for a few seconds before realizing it. "No..." She whispered, stumbling back. She slowly turned around, her legs started to turn to jelly. "No..." she whispered again, tears welling up into her eyes. "No!" She gasped, collapsing onto her knees. Just as she did, her powers calmed the storm with a _warp...!_ The wind stop blowing and the snowflakes stood still in their place.

Rigby felt goosebumps as the still snowflakes seemed to pop into the theatre.

Anna stood still, now partially frozen, her hands turning blue and white with frost. Her whole body was partially white too. She shivered terribly, and looked up and saw a figure not too far away. "Kristoff..." She sputtered.

From his view, he saw Anna. His eyes widened and breathed a bit faster. "Anna!" said Kristoff, running towards her.

Anna used her fading strength to walk, stumbling as her weak legs moved desperately to get to him.

Kristoff ran as fast as he could, trying to get to Anna before it was too late.

The two were getting closer.

Anna took another step, trembling madly, when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She turned to see Hans holding out a sword, heading right towards Elsa, who was oblivious to anything due to her grief. "...Elsa..?" Anna's eyes widened, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned back to Kristoff, who was still running, but getting very close.

Anna was torn. Who was she to save? Herself? Or her sister?

She stared at Kristoff one more time, before gathering up every single bit of her strength to run to Elsa.

Kristoff stopped in mid run, wondering what Anna was doing.

In slow-motion, Hans was bringing down his sword onto Elsa, ready to kill her, when Anna threw herself between the two, shouting, "NO!". She held her hand up to block the sword from harming Elsa, and at that moment, the ice took it's final part. Anna froze, her body turning to solid, blue ice.

Rigby and Eileen felt a big wave of chills and unknowingly, placed a hand on each others, gripping tightly.

The ice creeped up to her outstretched arm, finishing off with her fingertips just as the sword was brought down.

The sword touched in-between Anna's fingers and shattered, releasing a shockwave that knocked Hans back, unconscious.

Rigby shivered. So did Eileen.

Then everything went still.

Everyone in the theatre went death silent.

There were a few quiet gasps, everyone staring with horror at the screen.

Eileen's eyes were wide as plates, her mouth covered with both hands.

Rigby's eyes were wide too, speechless, mouth shut tight that then fell agape at the next scene.

Anna gave out her final breath that seemed to sound like her sisters name, nothing but a fog of frost that emitted from her mouth.

Then nothing.

Elsa looked up to see what had happened and was horrified at what she saw. "ANNA!" she got up and ran to face her sister. "Oh, Anna!" she gasped, covering her mouth. Her breathing began to pick up speed and stagger. "No... No please, no!" She cupped Anna's frozen face into her hands, staring into Anna's blue, lifeless eyes. Tears welled up into Elsa's eyes, and reality finally struck her as one fell. She collapsed onto Anna's statue, sobbing, "Anna!". Tears streamed down her face as Elsa clung onto her sister's frozen figure.

Anna was dead.

Olaf, who was whole again, came up close to the two but then stopped as he saw the statue. "...Anna?" he said, squinting a bit before realizing that it was her. His eyes widened.

Rigby's lip quivered a bit. A few sniffles were heard throughout the whole theatre.

Elsa sobbed on loudly.

Kristoff stared with grief, his eyes sparkling with tears. Sven looked on at the two sisters, sad.

Olaf's face fell with deep sorrow.

Rigby swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to see Eileen's eyes filled with tears that were falling, her mouth still covered.

The Dignitaries, servants and guards looked down with sadness at the death of the princess.

Elsa sobbed on.

Trying to keep his own tears in Rigby suddenly wrapped an arm around Eileen and pulled her close. Eileen jumped at this and blushed but felt a little better. However she still cried.

Anna just stood there, lifeless and cold.

Until...

A small heart-shaped crest appeared on Anna's chest, growing bigger and bigger. And where it grew, that part wasn't ice anymore.

It spread further and further.

Rigby gasped, quickly wiping a tear away.

Eileen's tears stopped falling and she gasped as she realized what was happening. She came out of Rigby's grasp

Olaf looked up and gasped.

Sven smiled and nudged Kristoff, who looked up and widened his eyes.

The ice faded completely from Anna's body and she blinked and gasped a little, relaxing her stiff body, breathing steadily.

Eileen lit up almost instantly and she smiled widely. Rigby smiled too, but not just at the movie.

Elsa looked up and saw Anna's smiling face, alive. "Anna?" She gasped and immediately stood up, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh Elsa." said Anna softly. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" asked Elsa, pulling away and holding both of Anna's hands. "I love you." replied Anna. Olaf gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw..." Elsa repeated, thinking for a moment. "Love. Of course!" she realized, letting go of Anna's hands. "Elsa?" Anna asked, confused. "Love!" Elsa faced her hands to the ground.

Anna looked down and gasped.

Elsa raised her arms and suddenly, the ice began to rise, thawing, The Reprise of Vuelie playing. Everyone stared in awe. Sven tried to lick a lifting snowflake, making some people giggle. The boat underneath them rose as the water thawed again. Summer was finally returning.

"Cool..." Rigby awed.

The ice and snow lifted to the sky from all around, from the village's houses and stores, the trees and the castle. Everyone in the kingdom stared at the rising snow. Soon, the whole kingdom of Arendelle was no longer covered in snow.

On the boat, the group watched as Elsa clasped her hands together, forming the eternal winter into a snowflake, and then undid them, the snowflake banishing, as well as the eternal winter, for good. "I knew you could do it." Anna smiled, placing an arm on Elsa's shoulder. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life!" said Olaf, when suddenly, his arm fell off and he started melting fast. "And quite possibly the last." "Oh no! Olaf!" Eileen gasped with a smile. "No!" said Rigby, mouth wide.

"Olaf! Hang on little guy." Elsa smiled and waved her hand, rebuilding the snowman and placing a small snow cloud over his head. He looked up and gasped, "My own personal flurry!" He giggled. "Aww, yay!" said Eileen. "Phew!" said Rigby.

Suddenly there was a moan, and everyone turned to Hans, who was awakening and leaning against the boat. Kristoff started marching to him, giving off a 'You are SO dead!' look, when Anna stopped him and smiled. She then got serious and walked to Hans. "Anna?" Hans said, shocked. He stood up. "But, she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is_ yours_." said Anna and turned on her heel, before suddenly whirled around, grabbed his collar and punched him in the face. Hans yelped as he was sent flying off the boat and into the water.

Everyone in the audience laughed and cheered. "OHHHHH! You just got socked!" Rigby waved his arm and called out. Eileen cheered.

The Dignitaries, servants and guards cheered too.

Anna and Elsa then faced each other and embraced. Sven placed his head underneath Kristoff's arm as Kristoff looked at Anna, who looked back with a smile.

The scene then changed to all the boats leaving for home. And also Hans being thrown into the brig.

"I shall return this scoundrel to his country. Ve shall see vhat his twelve big brothers thinkf of his behavior." The Southern Isles Dignitary spoke to Kai, servant of Arendelle. "Arendelle thanks you my lord." said Kai with a bow.

"This is unacceptable! I am a victim of fear! I have been traumatized!" The Duke of Weselton cried angrily as he and his thugs were escorted by guards to their boat. "Ah! My neck hurts!" He pretended to rub his neck. "Is there a doctor that I can see?" When none of the guards moved, he cried, "No, I demand, to see the queen!" "Oh, I have a message from the queen!" said Kai, and he opened up a scroll, reading it. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort," he jerked away from the Duke and smiled. "With Weasel-Town."

"WESELTON! It's Weselton!" The Duke cried as he was escorted onto his ship. Everyone laughed. "I think Weasel Town fits him better." Eileen whispered to Rigby. "Heck yeah! Especially about his hair too." Rigby snickered.

Then, Anna was leading Kristoff, who was blindfolded, saying, "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Kristoff yelped as he was being pulled. "Okay, okay!" Then...

BAM!

Eileen and Rigby winced. "Ouch."

Kristoff ran into a pole. "Pole!" Kristoff said. "Oh! Sorry!" Anna pulled him away and led him to a spot. "Okay! Okay, here we are." she jumped gleefully, but then saw that Kristoff was still blindfolded. "oh." She took it off and squealed. Kristoff's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I owe you a sled." said Anna.

In front of them was a beautiful wooden sled with a seat in the front, a wide back, and a new ukulele. Sven came walking by in a dramatic way and placed his hoof on the sled, acting like a model showing off a new car. Rigby burst out laughing as well as many others.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff gasped.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And its the latest model."

Some people chuckled.

"No, I can't accept this!" Kristoff said.

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders." She pointed at him and then at Sven. "She's named you Arendelle's ice master and deliverer." Sven showed off proudly his shiny silver snowflake medal. "What? That's not a thing." said Kristoff.

"Oh sure it is! And, it even has a cup holder!" said Anna, and then got a little nervous. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" said Kristoff and grinned, picking up Anna and spinning her around. "I LOVE IT!" He laughed, "I could kiss you!"

Anna's smile faded, as well as his, realizing what he just said. "Uh," he said, putting her down. "I could, I mean I'd like to. I-May I? Way me? I mean, may we? Wait what?"

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and mouth clamped shut. "We may." Anna giggled. Kristoff grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Some of the kids said, "Ew!", and Eileen saw Rigby cover his eyes.

"Summer!" Olaf cheered happily, the flurry following him to keep him cold. He chuckled and then gasped as he spotted a bucket with some Saffron Crocus flowers in it. He looked at it while his body stopped walking and turned after that. "Hello!" he said and took a big whiff. "Ah..." he sighed, when suddenly, his nose twitched. "Ah ah ah AH-CHOO!" he sneezed. And his carrot nose went flying...

...Right into Sven's mouth. Rigby's jaw dropped.

Olaf gasped, and Sven sucked it up. Olaf shrieked as he held his noseless face and whimpered, looking down with a sad face. "Awww!" said Eileen. "Not cool!" said Rigby.

But then, Sven placed Olaf's nose back on, who jerked back with surprise and giggled with joy. He hugged Sven's head and pulled him close, smiling. Sven licked one of the flurry's snowflakes. "Aww." said Eileen, this time happily.

Elsa was at the castle courtyard, the gates open with people pouring in. "Are you ready?" she said. Everyone cheered and clapped. Elsa then pulled up he dress a bit and stepped on the ground, the floor becoming ice and spread onto the walls, creating beautiful designs. Elsa then waved her arms and froze the water fountains. She then raised a snowball into the air and snowflakes fell from the clears sky. Everyone cheered and started ice-skating. They had finally accepted her ice powers.

Anna slipped and slid slowly to Elsa, who quickly caught her. "I like the open gates." Anna smiled. "We are never closing them again." said Elsa. Anna smiled and Elsa waved her hand, and a pair of skates formed underneath Anna's boots. Anna gasped. "Oh Elsa they're beautiful but you know I don't SKATE!" she yelped at the last word as Elsa merely chuckled and cried, "Come on! Do it!" pulling Anna. "Look out! Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff was hanging on to Sven as Sven slid across the ice. "I got it, I got it- No! I don't got it!" Anna cried as she stood still but then slipped and nearly fell. "Hey guys!" Olaf skated to Anna and pushed her up. "Thanks Olaf." said Anna. Elsa and Anna then continued to skate. "Just glide and pivot! And glide and pivot!" Olaf bounced up at the word pivot. Anna and Elsa laughed as they skated, Anna managing to get the hang of it now. The scene zoomed out to show the Arendelle castle, half-covered in beautiful blue ice, and at the top of the tallest tower in the middle, at the roof tip, stoop a snowflake that shone and stood out for a moment as the screen went completely black. Then, the end credits began to roll.

The entire theatre audience started to clap, cheering on the film. The kids were cheering, some sad that the movie was over. "Woohoo!" said Eileen, standing up with many others and clapping. Rigby did the same. "Awesome!" They looked at each other for a moment, and then, hugged warmly.

* * *

As the humongous group of people left the theatre, where another line of people were waiting to go in for the next showing, Rigby and Eileen made their way through, throwing away their empty popcorn bags and empty soda cups. "So, what did I tell you? Did you like it?"

"Eh, it was okay." said Rigby, tossing his 3-D glasses in the box where they went. Eileen scoffed, "Liar! I know you loved it. Seriously!" She tossed her glasses in the box too.

"...Oh alright! I loved it! It was so awesome!"

"See? What did I tell you?"

"...Shut it..."

Eileen laughed. "Well, would you have rather seen Endless Love?"

Rigby made a disgusted look. "Ew! Gross! No!"

Eileen laughed again. "Do you even know what it's about?"

"Yeah. There's a guy who meets a girl with some overprotective dad and they love each other, but the dude's a criminal," replied Rigby. "Mordecai was going to take Margaret to that tomorrow since today she had to go to a family reunion."

"Ah..."

* * *

They made their way to the parking lot and Rigby scanned it to find the cart, but couldn't find it. "Where did I park the cart?" he said.

"Uh, Rigby?"

"What?" Rigby turned to Eileen, who then pointed somewhere. He followed it and saw the cart being towed. "Wha- Hey! WAIT!" he raced after the tow truck. But the truck a already leaving the parking lot, and a puff of smoke shot out from the back of the truck, blasting Rigby from it. He stumped back, coughing as the truck disappeared. "Rigby! Are you okay?" said Eileen as she raced over to him. The raccoon coughed, "I'm good." He coughed again. "Aw man, Benson's gonna kill me!" He grabbed his hair.

"You didn't park in the handicap parking did you?" asked Eileen.

"I did, but I had that sign thingy. I borrowed it from Pops since there weren't any parking spaces. He got it since some people thinks that his big head makes walking hard for him."

"Aw, poor Pops."

"Eh, he doesn't care."

"Well, was it up to date?"

"...You know, I don't think it was." Rigby then facepalmed. "What the 'H' was I thinking?!"

"Well, I can drive you home."

"Can you, please?"

"Well, come on!" Eileen led Rigby to her car. They climbed in and Eileen started the car, backing out and driving away.

As the car drove, Eileen stopped at a light and sat back in her seat. Suddenly, she heard Rigby hum a familiar tune. She smiled and reached behind her seat, digging her arm into the pocket on the back of her chair and pulled out a CD. Rigby stopped abruptly and saw the blue case. "WHA...?" he gaped. Eileen giggled. "I pre-ordered it." And she took out the CD and inserted it into the slot. It loaded and quickly Eileen skipped to 'Let it Go', and Rigby turned up the volume.

The rest of the way there the both of them were belting out songs.

* * *

"Let it go... Let it go... I am one with the wind and sky..." Rigby hummed as he got out of the car. "Thanks for dropping me off Eileen." he said, looking back at the car. "No problem! See you later!" Eileen replied, and Rigby smiled and closed the door. He walked up the steps as Eileen's car drove away, giving one more wave to her, who waved back. "Let it go... Let it goooo... You'll never see me cry..." Rigby continued singing as he came into the house. Mordecai poked his head out of the doorway of the computer room. "Hey dude, you're back! What movie did you guys see?"

"Frozen." Rigby told him simply and hummed more of the song. "Wait, isn't that the movie with the Snow Queen by Disney?"

"Uh-huh." Rigby took off his shirt and jeans as he entered his room, tossing them onto the floor by his trampoline. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the times for Endless Love."

"Oh." Rigby said and when Mordecai turned away for a moment, Rigby silently gagged and made disgusted faces. "Okay... I'll probably do the one at seven-thirty." Moredcai thought aloud. He was about to get up when Rigby stopped him and cried, "Wait! Don't close it!" "Huh?" said Mordecai as Rigby went to the internet and typed in Woohoo! and the video website opened on the screen. He then typed in some words, clicked on a link and pulled Mordecai into the chair. "Dude! What are you doing?" said Mordecai.

"Just watch the video!" Rigby then left, thinking, _Now to find some money. I gotta buy the soundtrack!_

Mordecai just looked at the raccoon weirdly as he left and turned back to the screen. He looked at the title: Frozen: Let it Go. "What?" Mordecai was confused. Why was Rigby showing him this?

The scene began, and Mordecai saw a tall, snowy mountain, and a female figure trudged her way up it through the snow. She began to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen..._

Mordecai's eyes widened at Elsa's voice. He then saw her up close. "Hey... this is actually not bad..." he said, a small smile growing on his face.

_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen..._

For the rest of the song and scene, Mordecai never moved from his seat.

* * *

Yeah, I lied on posting this earlier.

Anyway, hoped you like it! I'll make a Mordegaret version of this. Yes I'm still working on TMH Trilogy's final part, which will be up soon! I hope...

R&R! See y'all later!

~Arristo~


End file.
